


Neko

by Ogawasan



Category: DEZERT (Band), Jrock, MUCC, Plastic Tree
Genre: A cat's story, Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Los gatos somos criaturas afortunadas. Y al igual que un humano cualquiera, yo también tengo una historia que contar. Algo que ocurrió durante el verano, cuando los fuegos artificiales y el canto de las cigarras irrumpen en las calurosas noches.
Relationships: Arimura Ryuutarou/Tatsurou (MUCC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras me paseaba en un blog de Tumbrl dedicado a las mascotas de varios jrockers, entre los cuales estaban Kuro, el gracioso gato de Ryutaro y Teto, la gatita de Tatsurou. Mi imaginación hizo el resto.
> 
> Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kuro (por alguna razón me es extraño escribir esto XD).

Los gatos somos criaturas afortunadas.

Durante muchos años, hemos sido tratados como dioses o como seres del mundo oscuro, temidos y amados por igual. Sin embargo, el rol más importante que nosotros los gatos hemos cumplido en esta vida, es la de ser mascotas de los humanos. Mientras ellos se encargan de alimentarnos, cuidarnos y mimarnos, nosotros les servimos de esponjosa compañía.

Nuestro único destino en esta vida es existir y dejar los problemas a los humanos, quienes a veces parecen complicarse la vida. Nosotros solo debemos ser gatos.

Y así nuestra vida resulta ser sumamente simple.

Sin embargo, al igual que un humano cualquiera, yo también tengo una historia que contar. Algo que ocurrió durante el verano, cuando los fuegos artificiales y el canto de las cigarras irrumpen en las calurosas noches.

— _¡_ _Estoy en casa!_ — escuché el acostumbrado saludo que venía desde la puerta principal de mi enorme hogar.

A pesar de la emoción que sentí en ese momento, no me molesté en levantarme de mi cómoda cama. Escuché esos conocidos pasos acercándose hasta donde me encontraba, y fue entonces que el aroma de mi enorme amo invadió mi nariz por completo

— _¡K_ _uro, eres un holgazán!_ — le escuché reír — _¡Si sigues acostado pronto te convertirás en una almohada!_

¡Ah, he olvidado presentarme!

Mi nombre es Kuro, y como seguro ya habrán notado, mi amo no tuvo ni pizca de creatividad al bautizar a un gato negro como yo.

Me lamí los bigotes como única respuesta a su divertido regaño. Le observé agacharse y tomarme entre sus manos, a lo cual no puse resistencia. Por más viejo que sea, nunca me cansare de acurrucarme en sus enormes brazos. 

— _T_ _u cara es como la de un viejo gruñón_ — aseguró sonriente —. _Y eso te hace aún más gracioso._

Mi amo Ryutaro es un humano especial, o al menos es lo que dice esa caja de ruidos y luces a la que llaman _televisión_. Pasa la mayor parte de sus días maullando melancólicamente frente a muchos otros humanos mientras rasga una extraña tabla con cuerdas que cuelga de sus hombros; forma parte de una pequeña manada musical de humanos que también rasgan esas tablas extrañas mientras que uno de ellos golpea unos tubos gordos.

Cosas de humanos que nunca entenderé, supongo.

— _Hora de cenar Kuro..._

¡Ya era hora! ¡Mi pobre estomago había estado exigiendo comida desde hace un buen rato! Después de dejarme en el suelo, esperé a que Ryutaro sacara un sobre de comida de la cocina mientras me preguntaba que comería esa noche… ¿Acaso sería atún? ¿Res? ¿Pollo? Me relamí los bigotes de tan solo pensarlo ¡Esperaba que fuera atún!

La cena, por supuesto, no duró ni un minuto en mi plato.

Al terminar, me refresqué con un poco de agua y me apresuré a sentarme frente a la puerta principal de mi casa. El otro humano no debía tardar en llegar.

— _Hoy tampoco vendrá a visitarnos, Kuro…_

Al escucharlo, me volví a mirar a Ryutaro, quien se acerco a cerrar la puerta con llave y seguro.

_¿De nuevo?_

— _No creo que Tatsu vuelva a visitarnos nunca más_ — dijo, visiblemente desanimado.

En aquellos días, mi amo Ryutaro se sentía triste, porque por no era visitado por uno de sus amigos humanos llamado Tatsurou, quien cada noche venía a nuestra casa a visitarnos a la hora de la cena. Él y mi amo eran una pareja, ambos se cuidaban, se besaban y se abrazaban, como todas esas parejas de humanos cursis que había visto en televisión.

Me agradaba Tatsurou, no solo quería mucho a mi amo, también me consentía comprándome golosinas o juguetes. Y al igual que Ryutaro, él también se dedicaba a maullar y a gruñir con su pequeña manada musical.

— _Debe estar divirtiéndose con ese imbécil de Chiaki ahora mismo_...

Una noche, los había escuchado discutir acaloradamente. Mi amo acusaba a Tatsurou de haberlo engañado con un tal Chiaki, que también era un humano maullador (¿¡es que acaso estos humanos no se dedicaban a otra cosa!?). Tatsurou lo había negado todo, y como Ryutaro se negó a creerle, habían decidido dejar de verse y de hablarse. Una decisión que sin duda lastimaba a mi pobre amo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

— _Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, Kuro…_

Una vez en su habitación y después de que Ryutaro apagara las luces, le observé acomodarse lánguidamente sobre su cama. Saltando sobre el colchón, me apresuré a enroscarme junto a él, y en medio del silencio de la noche le escuché llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Me sentí mal por él, me habría gustado decirle que no había nada de que preocuparse, y que todo saldría bien.

Pero al final, tuve que recordar que yo era un simple gato.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuara...


End file.
